Love Knows No Bounds
by shaunalease1
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy both have their own lives. Both are straight and married. Or are they? Takes place 10 years after the War and a series of downward spirals end up bringing these two together. Warning: Some material unsuitable for teens.
1. 1: The Beginning of the Downward Spirals

**Love Knows No Bounds **

**Chapter One: Beginning of the Downward Spiral**

There were only so many ways you could screw up a perfectly good relationship with someone as genuine and loving as Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter successfully achieved each and every one of them. It had been 7 years after the war, and the two Hogwarts sweethearts figured they were meant to be. It wasn't until the past three years of their relationship had things really started to go downhill. But nothing is as simple as it seems to be to a boy of 17, as Harry, now 27, looked back dejectedly at his life. This flash to the past brought with it some feelings of sadness and some feelings of happiness. Which of the two feelings took precedence, Harry couldn't identify. When the sound of smashing dishware china facilitated into his ears, Harry quickly snapped out of his daydreaming and gathered up his belongings from the house he and Ginny had shared together. He just made his way to the door when he heard Ginny's tear-stricken voice cry out to him.

"Now go and don't you ever come back. I hope your love life from here on out is cursed!" Ginevra shouted powerfully.

Harry, without replying, closed the doors to their manor behind him and he didn't look back. He had known he hadn't been the perfect husband, but things were okay. Weren't they? He had this constant battle in his head on whether things were ever really perfect at home. Each and every time, a mixture of perfection and flaws were discovered. The troubles all started with the incident at The Ministry of Magic where Harry worked as an Auror. Well, the issues were there long before but this was the first time he was going to do something about them, Harry rationalized. The late hours at the Auror's office kept Harry away from home most nights and it was when he started to come home later than usual every night, at about 2 o'clock in the morning, that Ginny figured out something else was going on.

Without Harry's knowledge, Ginny followed him to work one evening and before Harry entered his end of the night time stamp, he took a detour to the basement of the Ministry of Magic. Not knowing what to expect, she followed him diligently and stealthily. What she saw when she turned the corner at the bottom left of the staircase leading to the basement was nothing. But what she had heard instead were quiet but very pronounced moans. Not wanting to reveal her position, she hid behind one of the banisters but kept just enough of a viewpoint that she could clearly see Harry snogging Hermione, who at the time, also happened to be Harry's best friend's wife. Harry ran his fingers through Hermione's big bushy brown hair and whispered a string of statements that Ginny couldn't make out except for the last one which was just a bit louder and more accentuated than the others.

"Hermione, I love you," Harry stated in between fervent gasps and whispers.

"Oh, Harry! I love you, too!" Hermione proclaimed. "But I've got to get home to Ron and the kids."

"I know. I have to get home to Ginny. I really don't know what to do about me and Ginny, Hermione," Harry told her never feeling more sincere in his life. "I mean I know things haven't been working lately between us. Things haven't been right in a long time."

As Harry said this, Ginny thought to herself how he seemed to have a pang of regret in his voice. But Ginny knew better. Her husband couldn't be sneaking around like this and still love her. As Ginny stood there hearing the rest of their conversation she felt like knives were stabbing at her heart at each word she heard Harry utter from his lips. Those lips. The ones that she used to love to kiss and bite to make Harry moan. All of that is gone now, she thought as she turned to leave only to hear Harry and Hermione notice her sulking back up the stairs.

"Ginny! I can explain!" Harry declared desperately.

"I heard everything! There's nothing you can say to fix this, Harry. We're done," Ginny said holding back choking sobs.

"Ginny, wait! Hermione, I'm sorry but I have to go," Harry didn't want to leave but did he really want to save his marriage? Not even he knew the answer to that. It should have been clear what he really wanted but his indecisiveness always made it hard to make a definite stance on his feelings.

"It's ok, Harry. I understand. Go home to your wife," Hermione told him with a tone of sympathy in her voice.

As Ginny apparated back to the home that her and Harry had shared all these years she finally gave in to the sobs that she was holding back into her chest. How could Harry do this to her? He could have at least had the decency to end their marriage before screwing around with Hermione. But of course Harry only did things his way, to benefit himself and to hell with everyone else.

Harry, walking to the apparition point on the roof of the Ministry building, cursed to himself as he tried to contemplate what had just happened. How had she known let alone even suspected what Harry was up to? He hadn't been dropping any clues or anything of the sort and it dumbfounded him. But then again Ginny was very smart and she was top of her Gyriffindor class in her 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts.

When Harry finally got home, the lights in the house were all dark. Maybe she just went to sleep, Harry thought hopefully. But deep down he knew otherwise. He unlocked the front door using the winged key they kept under the doormat and gently opened the door in case Ginny had actually gone straight to bed. Things were quiet as he walked into the parlor only to realize his shoes were squeaking. He quickly took them off and started upstairs when he heard a crashing sound. He ran up the stairs to make sure she was ok. He entered their bedroom which was furnished with mahogany wooden dressers and a king sized bed to find Ginny bending over a lamp that was obviously thrown across the room. She was trying to pick up the fragments but Harry could hear her weeping as she slumped down to the floor. Not hearing Harry come in, he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he could see the pain in her eyes. It broke his heart.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"You actually sound like you mean it," Ginny stated with a cruel undertone.

"I do."

"Oh yeah right, you expect me to believe that after what I saw? How could you, Harry?"

"I don't know," Harry told Ginny with nothing but sincerity.

"You don't know? Well I'll tell you what I know. Either you end things with Hermione and never see her again or you lose me."

Harry cringed. He hated ultimatums. But before he had time to even ponder it he blurted out, "I want you, Ginny. I want only you." Did he really just say that? He loves Hermione yet he is choosing Ginny without the slightest clue why.

"You'll really end things with the woman you supposedly love?"

"You are the woman I love Ginny, and the woman I married," Harry told her feeling defeated.

Ginny wanted desperately to believe him but she knew deep down that she couldn't put herself out there anymore. But she didn't want to end her marriage so she decided to stick it out. She just wanted to forget what she saw but she knew that would be nearly impossible to accomplish.


	2. 2: Draco's Loss

**Love Knows No Bounds Ch 2: Draco's Loss**

**Note:** Here is my second chapter at my first attempt of a D/H fanfiction. I hope you like it so far. Please leave your reviews. This chapter is a little shorter than the first but they'll get longer. Material may be unsuitable for teens.

Not everyone knows how to be ruthless, evasive, and cunning all at the same time. Draco Malfoy on the other hand, does. Ever since he was a young boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had a innate sense of domination over those less fortunate. Mudbloods as he liked to call them, and in fact still did when no one was listening. This term has been looked down upon since Draco's 7th and final year at Hogwarts so he didn't dare speak the word in public today. He hasn't kept in touch with any of his Hogwarts friends except Pansy, since he always felt superior to them. His wife, Katanica was from a pureblood family and Draco was lucky to have met her considering that other than the Malfoy's there weren't many true full purebloods left. Draco thought this was a match made in heaven so there could be a pureblood Malfoy heir. Draco was sadly mistaken however because after the nuptials and numerous failed attempts at conceiving a child, Katanica was unable to bear children. Draco didn't like sex with his wife anyways so it didn't shatter his self esteem too much in that regard. Katanica, seated at Draco's right began tapping on his shoulder with increasing force until Draco finally felt her trying to get his attention.

"What is it Kat?" Malfoy asked, obviously annoyed.

"Draco, how much longer do we have to sit in this theater? The play has been over for nearly twenty minutes and we're still sitting here," Katanica whined intensely.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Where did you go just now?" Katanica asked as if she was about to rip his head off in frustration.

The truth is, Draco often thought about his past at Hogwarts and how the one person he wished he knew current whereabouts of, he couldn't figure out where he was. They were enemies in school, but only because the famous Harry Potter neglected to shake Draco's hand when they first met. Draco was offering a friendship with Harry Potter that quite frankly Harry did not want to be a part of.

Again lost in his thoughts, Draco became alert once he heard his wife's tapping on the chair in front of hers in the theater. He did love Katanica, it was just he had a very short temper and patience was not his strong point. He didn't know if the feeling of love was mutual anymore but one thing was certain. He wasn't _in love _with his wife of 8 years. Finally ready to abandon his seat, the couple made their way out into the foyer where Kat grabbed onto Draco's arm and they disapparated to the Malfoy manor. Draco's parents were long dead and he felt the large mansion was rather lonely since it was just him and Kat residing there. The manor was huge. It contained three grand master bedrooms, 3 guest bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a lavishly large kitchen, a dining room, and a home gym. Draco always had to keep up his fitness, not that he was using it to impress his wife, but more so to impress himself.

"What are you doing tonight, Kat?" Malfoy asked not even remotely interested. If he didn't even care what his own wife was going to be up to maybe he didn't love her after all. He didn't even know if he knew what love is.

"I'm going out to dinner with Mayella and Caprikorn," Kat said as she was removing her white satin gloves and putting them back in her dimly lit bedroom.

They even slept in separate rooms. If that constituted a marriage who in the hell would want to be married anyways, pondered Draco.

"Good, good. Tell everyone I said hello," Draco told Kat, not even remotely interested.

It took an hour for Katanica to get ready and leave the house by floo powder. As soon as she was standing in the entryway of the fireplace, Draco immediately began dialing one of the only friends he had left, Pansy, from Hogwarts. It hadn't been going on that long, but Draco and Pansy were having an affair. Not a very steamy affair at that, but an affair nonetheless. Draco waited eagerly for Pansy to arrive and when she did she was wearing a very sensual red dress that had a sexy v-neck in the front and in the back that showed off her great arse.

"Hello, Draco," Pansy greeted Malfoy with a hug and a tender kiss on the lips.

"Hello, Pansy," Malfoy sneered. He tended to sneer often even though he didn't realize why. Its just one of his quirks, he guessed.

Even though Pansy looked stunning in that dress, Malfoy didn't hesitate to get her out of it. Draco didn't like sex much but that didn't stop him from enjoying himself as much as possible from her visits. Pansy knew how to please Draco and Draco loved that about her. She knew just what to do to get him to moan out her name. Pansy was very talented with her mouth and given enough creative freedom could keep Draco at attention for hours and hours. Unfortunately, he didn't have hours and hours. His wife's dinner parties didn't last very long but gave Draco just enough time to get a good fuck out of Pansy before she had to go back home and tend to her husband and three children.

While Pansy was giving Draco the most amazing head he has ever received in his life, Draco was oblivious to the time and didn't realize it was too late until he saw his wife Katanica standing in the doorway with her eyes enflamed with jealousy and rage.

"Get out! Get out, out, out!" screamed Kat at Pansy.

Pansy didn't notice Kat come in the room either and with a look of shock mixed with shame she quickly disapparated out of the room leaving Draco with a hard on that was obvious and not concealed. He lost it quickly however when he saw the look in Kat's eyes. He didn't know she cared that much about him until that very moment. Draco didn't know it then, but Kat would never forgive him for his fornication with Pansy and he didn't necessarily want her to anyways. He was thinking of ways to get out of this marriage for a while now and he finally had it. Later that evening, Katanica packed up her bags and left Draco alone in his already lonely house never to look back.


	3. 3: Over And Out

**Love Knows No Bounds Ch 3: Over and Out**

A couple of weeks after the incident with Hermione, Harry and Ginny were getting used to their normal routine again. Although Ginny wouldn't admit it, Harry knew deep down that she still resented him over what happened. And this caused immense pressure and stress for Harry. So much so that he did not know if he could handle it or even if he was willing to try anymore. Harry promised that he wouldn't be with Hermione anymore and that wasn't the hardest part. The hardest part was not having someone to hold at night since Ginny no longer stayed in the same room with him. She made it very clear to him that it would be a long time before she could trust him again and until then they would just have to make due with things just the way they were.

Harry was feeling suffocated at home so he decided to go to work early. A new group of trainees for the Auror program arrived and Harry was surprised beforehand to see Draco Malfoy's name on the list. Harry was not looking forward to seeing his long-time arch enemy but he found out he wouldn't have a choice since the Minister of Magic appointed him to be the new Auror trainer. It was ten minutes before class was to begin and the students started filing in. One of the first to arrive just so happened to be Draco Malfoy. Still smirking as ever, Malfoy picked a seat front and center. Harry could tell Draco had an arrogance about him just like he did when they were in school together as classmates. Malfoy interrupted Harry's thoughts by speaking to him.

"Well if it isn't the Hero Harry Potter," Malfoy said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Does Harry have to be everywhere, Malfoy thought to himself as he was starting to worry about how hard Harry would make the class for him just out of spite.

"That's Mr. Potter to you, Draco. You might want to start showing some respect for your superiors," Harry scoffed.

"I would, but I don't have any superiors."

There's that arrogance again, thought Harry. Harry studied Draco's features to find that he hadn't really changed since the last time they had seen each other ten years previously. He was still very fit and his platinum blonde hair still looked as perfect as it used to. He wondered what Draco thought about him. It seemed like they were both thinking the same things about each other based on the looks on Draco's face.

Draco was sizing Harry up and down to see how much the boy had changed from when they were kids and all he noticed was that Harry's emerald green eyes were even brighter and more intense than they used to be in school. His hair was still messy and untidy and instead of glasses he finally managed to get contacts. Draco thought Harry looked pretty good.

The rest of the classmates were filing in and once everyone was seated there was only one empty seat. Harry started off with a speech about the program and how there were 13 grueling weeks ahead of them. Since there were an odd number of students one of them had to bunk with Harry. Hoping it wouldn't be Malfoy, he crossed his fingers.

No one seemed to have any questions so Harry let everyone out early but Draco trailed behind the others seeming to want a word with his new professor. Draco, instead of walking out the door like the others, walked back up to the desk to where Harry was standing.

"What do you want, Draco," Harry asked suspiciously. He must be up to something. When isn't Malfoy up to something?

"We're going to be roomies," Malfoy said with no streaks of emotion. Malfoy was dreading this but since he didn't know anyone else in the class he was the odd man out. It isn't like he chose to room with Harry fucking Potter but there wasn't much he could do about his arrangements anyways so he might as well make the best of it and suck it up.

"I won't be there that much. I'll most likely be at home most of the time so you can have most of the room to yourself. I'm sure you won't mind being alone," Harry said sarcastically. Harry watched as Draco walked around the desk to face directly in front of Harry. Draco put his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Can we just let bygones be bygones? Ten years is a long time to hold grudges against one another. Maybe we can even be friends even."

"I seriously doubt it," Harry stated while looking directly into Malfoy's eyes and refused his hand. After a few seconds, Draco dropped it to his side realizing that making friends with his professor will be harder than he thought.

Draco glanced down and noticed Harry was wearing a wedding band. He was too, up until a few weeks ago, when he finally removed his and was a free man. Kat didn't hesitate one second for the divorce papers to be sent over by owl. Harry noticed Draco looking down at his wedding band.

"Married, huh? Who is the lucky gal?"

"Not that its any of your business, but Ginny Weasley is my wife," Harry said pointing to the picture of her on his desk.

"Ah, I should have guessed you would marry the Weaselby."

"If you think you can be friends with me by insulting my wife you have another thing coming," said Harry, starting to get annoyed. "Now if you don't mind I need to be getting home," Harry brushed past Draco's arm as he maneuvered himself around his desk and walked out the door before Draco could get the chance to reply.

Harry decided he was just going to go straight home. If he can't escape to work to get away from home he would much rather be at home with Ginny than at school with Malfoy. He walked up the driveway to their home and found the door unlocked. He walked in and almost tripped on the floor. It was wet and it just so happened that Ginny was cleaning the floor with a mop and a towel. She didn't notice Harry come in right away but when she did, she looked up from the floor and gave him a smile which made Harry feel that something had happened. Ginny was barely able to look at him lately let alone smile.

"You're home early. How was your first day of Auror training?"

The tone of her voice actually made Harry believe she cared. He shook it off and began to tell her about his day.

"Wow, Draco flipping Malfoy," Ginny stated still in shock over her husband's revelation. "I never thought we'd have to deal with him again."

"Neither did I but there's nothing really I can do about it. It's either I suck it up or lose my job at the Ministry and I can't have that," Harry said almost as if maybe leaving the Ministry wouldn't be so bad after all. But most of the time Harry loved being an Auror and he couldn't imagine himself doing anything else as a career.

"Of course not. We both know how important your career is to you," Ginny said as she got up to leave the room.

Ginny announced that she was going out with Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott for a few hours and that she would be back before Harry went to sleep. Harry was sitting by the fireplace and reading one of his favorite books of all time so he didn't hear his wife's declaration nor did he hear her leave. He loved sitting by the fireplace especially when he was stressed. He loved watching the blue, yellow and red flames dance all over the place. If only I had some fire in my marriage, Harry thought to himself. It's not like he is addicted to sex or anything but he really just wanted to be intimate with someone. Fantasizing about him and Hermione, he didn't realize it when there was a knock at the door. Two minutes later Hermione was at the entryway of the parlor.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" Harry asked surprised to see the woman he loved. God he missed her. He didn't realize how much until she was standing in front of him. He suddenly got flashbacks to their first time making love in Harry's backyard.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing after what happened with us," Hermione smiled and came into the parlor next to Harry and took a seat next to him on the reclining chair that she bought him last Christmas.

"I'm okay. Just trying to keep myself busy. If Ginny knew you were here she would flip out. She doesn't want me seeing you ever again," Harry said with a frown.

"I know. But, Harry, I couldn't stay away. I missed you too much."

Hermione stood up from where she was sitting and sat on Harry's lap straddling him. Harry at first was surprised but he realized then how much he truly needed someone to just touch him for once. Before he knew what was happening she reached over and kissed him like she never kissed him before. It was so passionate he had to try to hide his growing erection but with Hermione on his lap that didn't seem possible. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but it felt so good and he wanted to just let go.

She reached down to unbutton his trousers and he did not refuse her touch. She wrapped her hand around his very hard cock and started massaging it with her hands. Harry moaned in pleasure as she continued this, rubbing all the right spots. Suddenly, as soon as it began it had stopped. Harry opened his eyes to see what was going on and why Hermione stopped. Only it wasn't Hermione staring back at him, it was Ginny.

Harry jumped up in shock and he could see Ginny's eyes get all red and puffy and she ran out of the room crying her eyes out. Harry, bewildered over what just happened didn't run after her because he couldn't move. He went rigid and zipped up his pants. Finally he was able to get up and go into the master bedroom where Ginny was packing. He knew they were over at that precise moment that he saw her instead of Hermione sitting there. Ginny was throwing clothes all over the place as she was trying to pack his suitcase for him. It broke his heart to see her like this but it was his fault and it was the last straw. There would be no more marriage from then on out. She was silent for five minutes and just stopped packing and sat on the bed and cried.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, "I don't know you anymore, Harry. I might as well not even call you that name because you're not the Harry I fell in love with. I thought you could change for me but you can only change if you want to so I guess you don't want me. At least you know for sure who you want to be with and you can stop kidding yourself into pretending that you love me. We're over. And I'm out."

Harry didn't say a word because there was nothing he could say to ease her pain. He just had to let her go and deal with what he had done. Ginny gathered up his suitcase and threw it at him with so much force it almost knocked him over.

Looking back on that moment as Harry was walking on the sidewalk outside, he felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. Even though that seemed like a terrible thing to feel, he knew it was true. He didn't love Ginny and he wasn't a good husband. Not knowing where to go, he stopped to think about who would give a damn about him. Then suddenly Harry remembered that he had a place with Draco at the Minstry's Auror Department. It wasn't the place he wanted to be but he felt like he didn't have much of a choice.


	4. 4: Room Initiation

**Love Knows No Bounds Ch 4: Room Initiation**

**Note:** Hope you're all enjoying the story. Still trying to get organized so bear with me. Thanks to Jenn who beta'd this chapter for me =] Warning: Some material may be unsuitable for teens.

Draco was just closing his eyes and about to dose off when he heard a knock at the door. He opened his eyes and saw on his alarm clock that it was two thirty in the morning. He thought to himself, who could this be at such a late hour?

"Bugger off! I'm trying to get some sleep!" Draco shouted loudly enough that he could wake up the whole class. He hoped the visitor, whoever it was, would get the point and just leave. But there was another knock at the door this one much louder than the previous. "Oh all right! Hold on," Draco opened the door and was surprised to see none other than Harry Potter with a large suitcase big enough to fit a few small farm animals into it, in his hand. "Oh, it's you, Potter. Are you nuts? It's two thirty in the fucking morning!"

"I know. I'm sorry Draco, I just didn't know where else to turn," Harry said without an ounce of strength in his voice. To Draco it sounded as though Harry just gave up on life. Harry was surprised to see that Draco answered the door with nothing but some gray boxer briefs that fit his hot rod physique perfectly. Harry shrugged off the thought as he began to explain what he was doing on Draco's doorstep.

Draco thought silently, wow he must be depressed to call me by my proper name.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in, what are you waiting for, Potter? I haven't got all day," Draco clapped his hands impatiently and gestured for Harry to enter the small apartment.

"Can I stay here?"

"Of course you can, its your room. I just occupy it and actually _try _to get some sleep in it," Draco said angrily.

Harry walked into the apartment and saw that Draco didn't have any lights on. Before he knew what happened he tripped over a woven rug that laid in the doorway to the kitchen. Draco heard Harry smack hard onto the hardwood floor and Draco immediately bent over to make sure he was okay. Harry was out cold.

"Oh blimey. This is ridiculous. I'm too tired for this!" Draco shouted to the high heavens while holding his fists above his head. Draco lifted Harry off of the floor and threw him on the couch.

"There. That should do until morning and now I can finally get some freaking sleep around here," Draco marched back into his bedroom where he snuggled up under the nice warm covers and just faded into dreamland like Harry had never awoken him.

Harry woke up to the sun shining through the open windowpane. He looked around at first disoriented not knowing where he was. I must be in Draco's apartment, Harry thought to himself. He was about to stand up when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He reached up his hands to his head and felt a huge bump.

"Good morning, sunshine," Draco chuckled to himself as he started to brew some coffee for himself and his house guest.

"What happened to me?"

"Oh, nothing. You just tripped over my rug is all. And you tore the corner of it off no thanks to you. Some hero you are and you can't even stop yourself from falling over a rug for darns sake," Draco couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and it came out in waves.

"This was a mistake coming here," Harry started to get up but fell right back down again. Draco rushed over to his side to make sure he was okay.

"Geez, Potter relax. Take it easy. That's not some scrape that's a big ass bump."

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and he swore he saw a tint of blue in the dark grey eyes of his. Harry just couldn't stop staring into those big eyes. Draco feeling a little uncomfortable at Potter's staring, called him out on it.

"What's your deal anways, Potter? What happened last night to warrant such a pleasant surprise on my couch," Draco questioned Potter and he got up to go fetch his coffee that had now finished brewing. "Want a cup?"

"No thanks. I don't drink coffee. And what happened last night is none of your business."

"Are you sure, Harry? Because I think you made it my business when you came a-knocking at 2:30 am," Draco said sarcastically and secretly not caring what had brought Harry here. He was just glad he was in his room instead of on the streets somewhere. But Draco stopped himself. Wait a second, did I actually just care about someone other than myself? Weird, Draco identified to himself.

"Ginny polyjuiced into the woman I was having an affair with," Harry began.

"Wait, _the _Harry Potter had an affair? What is this world coming to?"

"You know what, Malfoy? If you're going to be like that I won't even bother trying to confide in you because obviously you don't care," Harry stated ferociously.

"Hey, look I'm sorry. Don't get your knickers in a twist," Draco stopped and thought, did I just say sorry? I never say sorry. I'm a Malfoy! Harry was thinking the same thing as Draco saw a puzzled look form over Harry's sultry face. Sultry? Wow, I must be losing it, Draco freaked.

"It's all right. It's not your fault," Harry said gently. "It's all me. I'm an idiot."

"Glad you finally realized that," Malfoy sneered. "Well, I have to go to work, I should be home at around 7 and there should be some leftover rotisserie chicken in the fridge."

"All right. Hey, Draco?"

"Yea, Potter?"

"Thanks. For letting me stay here," Harry smiled with genuine gratitude lining his words.

Draco merely nodded and took one last sip of coffee before heading out the door leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Draco came home exactly when he said he would and he didn't look too pleased with himself.

"How was work, Malfoy?" Harry asked, sounding genuinely concerned for the blond man.

"I got fired."

"What?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yea, apparently I'm too _rude _to the customers," Draco frowned slightly.

Harry couldn't hold in his laughter so he just gave in and started cracking up.

"Draco, you _are_ kind of mean," Potter replied truthfully.

"Thanks, Potter," Draco said while sticking his tongue out at Harry.

All of a sudden a rush of emotions flooded into Harry and he flashed back to when Draco answered the door in nothing but boxer briefs and how firm and fit his abs looked. He shook his head to try to get himself out of it and ran out of the room to go collect himself.

Harry, taking deep breaths, started hyperventilating. "Calm down, Harry, you're straight. You like women. You like pussy," then Harry thought, then why can't I get Malfoy's chiseled frame out of my head? Harry buried his head in his hands and just wished he hadn't come back to Draco's. Maybe then he could have stayed with, well, there was no one else. He just had to make the best of it. He would have to find out how to deal with his feelings for the Slytherin over time.

Draco, in the kitchen, sulked around until he couldn't sulk around anymore and his mind wandered to Harry Potter and those tight pants he was wearing to work, then to first day of Auror training and then back to Harry and his mesmerizing green eyes. He thought about the food he was going to eat for dinner. He was just as confused as Harry was only he didn't know it. Maybe it was normal for straight men to get confused. Draco knew it had to stop before it even began. What he didn't know, however, was that it wouldn't quite work out that way.


	5. 5: Breakfast Interrupted

**Love Knows No Bounds Ch 5: Breakfast Interrupted**

**Note: **Thanks to Josh and Jenn for being my beta'ers for this chapter. I had to add this chapter in to make a smoother transision for the boys so forgive me if you already have gone past this point. Please review. and Warning: This material may be unsuitable for teens.

It hadn't been very long since Harry showed up at Draco's doorstep before they were getting rather chummy and Draco wasn't being as arrogant or conceited as he was with Harry before. This change didn't go unnoticed and Harry found himself looking to the Slytherin to see what was bringing upon his newfound kindness. Harry figured it had something to do with him, but he didn't know for sure. Harry slipped some veritaserum

into Draco's drink when he was reading that morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet_. Slipping the vial back into his jacket pocket, Draco was none the wiser. It only would take a few sips of the coffee Draco prepared for the truth serum to set in. Draco sipped his coffee diligently and continued to read the newspaper as if he didn't realize that change in the way the coffee now tasted. In a few seconds Harry would have Draco spilling his innermost secrets with him.

"So, Draco, you are really set off by my eyes, aren't you?" gesticulated Harry.

"As a matter of fact I am. They are quite lovely," Draco stated as he put down the newpaper to steal a quick glance at his emerald green eyes.

He hadn't expected Draco's reaction and it was at that moment that Harry realized that Draco wasn't faking the change in his personality on purpose and that he really just wanted to get to know him. He wasn't sure if he should be comforted by the idea or repulsed but he knew he had to find out more.

"Do you mind sharing your already cramped apartment with me?"

"No, are you kidding? If I had my way you would be sharing my bed," Draco shared. He realized that normally he wouldn't be answering these questions so givingly and that Harry must have drugged his coffee. Before he could call him out on it though, Harry opened his mouth and asked another question.

"Oh, really? I thought you said you weren't gay, Malfoy. Could have fooled me," Harry remembered Draco telling him in a previous conversation that he wasn't gay. Draco's cheeks turned bright red and instead of answering, he went to run out of the room. When he made it to the bedroom he closed the door behind him and started freaking out wondering why Harry was doing this to him and what he wanted to accomplish by doing so. He didn't blame Harry for the scheme because if he had been asked those questions straight out while not under the influence of anything he probably wouldn't have been so candid. I'm not gay, I'm not, Draco thought to himself. But even he was beginning to doubt that this was still true. He thought, I mean if I am attracted to Harry flipping Potter doesn't that mean I can't be straight after all? He didn't even want to bear to think about this. So he put it to the back of his mind and forgave Harry his transgression.

Harry, meanwhile still sitting at the table, sorted out all of Draco's responses. Even though this new insight into his roommates' mind was valuable to say the least and obtaining the information was fun, the thoughts the Slytherin was thinking were making him uneasy. But at least he knew where Draco stood on the subject. Now the hard part was knowing how to form a deeper bond with him without having to admit his thoughts as candidly as Draco just expressed his to him.

Draco was one of his best students and would make a fine Auror someday. That is if he could calm down long enough without trying to make it seem like he was better than everyone else. However, of course knowing Draco, this would not happen. In fact, what he didn't know was that Draco's arrogance would end up getting him in trouble and almost make Harry lose his job. Besides Ginny, his job was all he had and now that Ginny was no longer part of the equation he couldn't have anything jeopardizing his position at the Ministry.

Draco was looking forward to the next lesson which would take place in a few weeks time. He wanted to make an impression and Draco knew exactly how to do it.


	6. 6: Flying Off More Than He Could Dodge

**Love Knows No Bounds Ch 6: Flying Off More Than He Can Dodge**

**Note: **Thanks to my friend Josh, who beta'd this chapter for me and helped me come up with the idea behind this chapter. Please review. It is shorter than the other chapters but there is a reason for that. Warning: Some material may not be suitable for teens.

A few weeks after their intriguing breakfast, Harry and Draco were getting more familiar with each other living in the same apartment. Draco ended up selling the Malfoy manor because he couldn't stand to live in it anymore alone. Draco kind of missed the vastness of the house but realized that sharing a room with Harry Potter kept him from those feelings of loneliness and isolation that the house provided.

Their arrangement had its ups and downs, but they were getting used to each others schedules and when they each needed time alone. Auror training was going pretty well, based on Draco's high marks so far. They have gone through with how to tackle a grindylow and while mostly everyone else's managed to bite off pieces of their flesh, Draco had no injuries from the debacle. It was seven thirty in the morning, when Draco realized he had a flying lesson that day, in Auror Training.

Harry was lying in bed, unable to get Draco's image out of his head. It had gotten better but still thinking about this was giving him major headaches. They were finally on friendly terms but they had a long way to go before becoming best buds. Harry got out of his four-poster bed and headed toward the shower because he had a long day ahead of him at the Ministry. Not only was he teaching the students how to fly brooms, he had a mountain of paperwork on his Auror desk while former Death Eaters were appearing in and around London. He liked to take long showers and loved to feel the hot water through his hair. No matter how long he spent in the shower, his hair was always untidy when it dried. But no one that Harry had ever been with intimately complained about his messy hair.

Draco apparated into the classroom only to find that Harry wasn't there yet. Which was odd because Harry was always there before any of the students. Meanwhile, Harry was still in the shower and was procrastinating getting out, to actually go to class. He was tired from the late nights that the training sessions ensued for. When Harry finally did appear in class, everyone was there already staring at the spot in which he just appeared in front of them.

"It's about time, Potter. We were getting tired of just sitting here doing nothing," Malfoy said with an air of pompousness.

"Sorry about that, class," Harry said, refusing to reply directly to Malfoy. "Now lets get started. Everyone have a broom?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, and I have the new Nimbus Firebolt series 550," Draco teasingly taunted the rest of the class. He loved seeing the looks of annoyance on everyone's faces. "I can't help it if I'm better and richer than everyone else," Draco scoffed wondering what ol' wonder boy Potter thought at the spectacle.

"That's enough, Malfoy," Harry spoke with a fed up attitude. "Now, if everyone could please follow me outside and we'll begin today's lesson and examination." Harry got up to lead the way and the first student behind him was none other than his conceited roommate.

"I'm going to do better than everyone else, Potter. Just wait and see," Draco smirked and told Harry so without a hint of hesitation.

"We'll see about that, Malfoy," Harry gave a smirk of his own.

"Everyone, form a straight line on the field behind the white line," Harry informed the students as everyone made their way to the line. "Now when I say go you are all going to mount your brooms, kick off from the ground and show me your skills," Harry told the students, eager to begin. Muttering quietly under his breath Harry, looking at Draco, said, "If you _have_ any skills."

"What was that, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing. All right everyone, g-!" Before Harry said the word "go", Draco was already up into the air obviously trying to show off. Harry wasn't surprised by this, however and told the other students to hold off while Malfoy continued to scale upward.

Dean Thomas, who was top in the class under Malfoy, and also who happened to go to school with them at Hogwarts, was infuriated with Malfoy just nearly beating him at all of the tasks so far. Without anyone noticing, Dean uttered the Confundus Charm, "Confundio," which sent Draco's broom on an unstable course to the side of the gargoyle at the top of the building. Draco, unsure what had just happened, tried to regain control of his broom but with no avail ended up smashing into the side of the gargoyle's head as a piece of it came off and flung across the field. Draco started screaming like a girl and everyone started cracking up. The only one who was not amused was Harry who was feeling genuine concern for Malfoy. He was after all, responsible for Draco since he was Harry's student. However, this feeling of concern seemed much more than that of a professor/student relationship.

Malfoy, still screaming and still unable to get control of his broom, crashed to the ground and lay there unconscious. Harry told all of the students to shut up and to leave the field to be dismissed. Harry kneeled down next to Draco in an attempt to revive him by slapping him on the face to wake up. Draco didn't wake up and Harry started to panic. What am I going to do now? The Ministry will have my head for this, he thought in anguish to himself. The subtle hints of feeling upset over losing his job were pushed aside as the wish for Draco to be okay took its place. No, not the wish, but for the _need_ of Draco's well-being. Ignoring the growing feelings towards his student, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and disapparated from the field into St. Mungo's, the hospital that resided within the walls of the Ministry of Magic. Please, please let him be okay, Harry thought to himself as he walked over to the emergency ward, carrying Draco in his arms.


	7. 7: The End of the Downard Spirals

**Love Knows No Bounds Ch 7: The End of the Downward Spirals**

The next day, Draco awoke to find that his back and legs were very sore but he couldn't for the life of him, remember why. He looked around the small hospital room to find elephants and multi-colored balloons wallpaper. His eyes rested to the left side table where a vase of flowers sat. They were lilacs and daffodils which were Draco's favorite. He wondered who had brought them for him but as he leaned over to reach for them a nurse with blonde hair and a dress that was little too short on her, walked in the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Malfoy. You sustained quite a bit of injuries."

"What happened?" Draco asked, momentarily distracted by the hotness of the nurse.

"You don't remember?" the nurse, who Draco read from her name tag was named Drichelle, seemed really sweet and down-to-earth.

Draco merely shook his head in response as he was in awe at how beautiful the nurse was. She must be a veela, Draco thought to himself, and he couldn't help but to smile at the fact.

"I'll just let Mr. Potter fill you in. He's right outside."

"Harry? Harry's here?" Draco asked full of surprise. At the same time, Draco felt a bit uneasy at the fact he called Harry by his first name, which never happened. He still didn't understand quite yet what he felt for the Gryffindor. It was somewhere between dislike and tenderness and Draco realized that something wasn't right.

"Yes, sir. He hasn't left your side one bit. He even slept here last night right next to your bed," nurse Drichelle winked at Draco as if insinuating that they were lovers or something.

"Wha-Harry and I we-we-re…not together," Draco stammered.

The nurse merely hummed "mm-hmm" in response, and walked out of the hospital room apparently to fetch Harry because a few seconds later the man who saved his life entered the room.

"You're awake. Thank goodness. You scared the crap out of me, Malfoy," Harry said with a smile on his face that could only mean that Harry was amused by something.

"What are you doing here, Potter? And what happened to me?" Draco raised his voice to Harry, only to be silenced with a finger put to Harry's lips.

"You outdid yourself this time, Draco. You tried to show off your flying skills to the class but apparently you haven't flown in many years because you broke off one of the gargoyles and slammed into the pavement," Harry was thrilled as he told Draco what had happened.

So that's how it happened. Draco remembered now and could see it clear as day. He also seemed to remember Harry trying to awaken him when he was unconscious on the burning hot asphalt. He felt a sensation in his heart, one that he hadn't felt before and he couldn't put his finger on it. Harry sat down on the edge of Draco's bed and he didn't notice himself moving slightly over to the left as he did so.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Those bright green eyes went right through Draco and he almost melted away. Harry reached out to touch Draco's hand but Draco pulled away suddenly as if Harry's flesh burned him.

"Sorry," Harry blushed. "Listen, Malfoy, there's something weird going on with us."

"What ever do you mean?" Draco knew what Harry was talking about because he felt it too, but didn't want it to seem like he was dwelling on it so he pretended not to have a clue what Harry was referring to.

"I don't know, it's just-well-I just feel this connection with you that I haven't felt with anyone in a long time and I'm just confused by it," Harry revealed with a little bit of hesitance.

"You mean you are considering me to be a friend to you, now?" Draco asked with a touch of intrigue.

"No, not a friend, but this feels different than that somehow," Harry said with a definite air of question in his voice.

"I'm not gay if that's what you're wondering, Potter," Draco blurted out with fury.

"I know. Me neither. That's not what I meant. Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Like I fell off my broom, smashed into a gargoyle and landed flat on my back," Draco said sarcastically as he realized how much pain he was in. He wondered if he was being given medication for his injuries.

Harry chuckled and Draco couldn't help but join in. Laughter is just what they both needed. They stopped and just stared at each other. Both men's eyes were captivating the others. Not realizing it at the time, both of them were moving slowly towards each other and before they knew it, while still not breaking their gazes, Draco kissed Harry's lips that looked just so appealing to him. At first both were so shocked at what was occurring to make any advancements or rejections, that it took a few seconds for Harry to pull away.

"Draco, I-I don't know what happened," Harry told Draco with an ounce of fear in his eyes. "What was that?"

"It was a kiss. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me," Draco deliberated quickly and finally realized what he had been dreading was true. Draco, none other than a pureblood, Malfoy, was attracted to Harry Potter. But how could this be, Draco questioned his innermost being but came up empty. Maybe he just shouldn't even try to rationalize it. But that didn't mean he should act on it either. "Maybe you should leave, Harry. I need my rest is all."

Harry got up to leave but instead turned around to face Draco before walking back into the hallway.

Draco, two weeks later and now fully recovered, hadn't seen Harry since they day they kissed in the hospital. He chalked up the kiss to him not being right in the head after sustaining such heavy injuries and that it was just a fluke. Only, it meant more to Draco then he would realize until much later. He was set to be released that day and later on had to apparate into the apartment that he and Harry shared together. Deep down, he couldn't wait to be back home. He wasn't sure if it was that, or if he just couldn't wait to be back bunking up with Harry. When he apparated into Harry's bedroom, however, he realized that all of Harry's belongings were gone. Harry had left. As much as this pained him he decided that it was for the best.

Draco had decided to drop out of the Auror program. It wasn't for him after all, and he would try to go back to being a physician's attendant. If not back at St. Mungo's then at Sicily's, another wizarding hospital, located in Diagon Alley. On the day Draco was supposed to return to class after his hospitalization, Harry received an owl that Mr. Malfoy had dropped out of the training program. Harry knew it was best to stay away from the blonde, but something in his gut told him to go to him and try to get him to join the program again.

After everyone left the session, Harry disapparated from the Ministry and landed outside of the former apartment the two shared together. Harry, gathering up all the courage he could muster, knocked on the door, and waited until what seemed like hours when Draco Malfoy finally opened the door. Just as he had remembered, Draco was again shirtless but this time he was wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping wet.

"What do you want?" Draco asked while looking Harry up and down. It wasn't until this moment that Harry realized he honestly didn't know what he wanted. But he thought he had a clue. Draco stepped aside realizing that Harry wasn't going to reply to him out in the hallway so he motioned for Harry to come inside. Harry walked in through the open door and Draco closed it behind him.


	8. 8: Patience Is A Virtue

**Love Knows No Bounds Ch 8: Patience Is A Virtue**

**Note: **Only a few chapters remaining until the finale. Hope you are all enjoying it so far. Please leave reviews and remember the warning: material may be unsuitable for some audiences.

As Draco walked with Harry into his living room he found that he was wringing his hands together in nervousness. He only did this when he knew something out of the ordinary was about to happen. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the Gryffindor stop following him. Draco turned around to find that Harry looked so lost and confused like he just wandered into a trap and was contemplating running or facing his fears. Draco didn't like this and it made him even more nervous. When Draco opened his mouth to address him, Harry put a finger to his lips which made Draco get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. As if he wasn't already uneasy. Harry interrupted Draco's attempt at forming speech by speaking first.

"Bloody hell, this is so confusing! I don't know what to do about this anymore, Draco, I really don't. It's taking all my effort to stop thinking about you and to the best of my abilities I can't manage it. It's driving me insane. I'm so confused about everything except one thing. My feelings for you are more than that of just a friend." Harry said with such a serious demeanor that Draco was afraid to utter a response in the off chance that Harry would strangle him to the ground if he did. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" Harry questioned Draco impatiently.

"What do you want me to say? That you have gone mental and are imagining things that aren't there? Or that you are alone in your feelings of confusion and denial? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Potter, because I can not stop thinking about you either. And I'm not attracted to men so this is so much harder that I had ever imagined." Draco finally told Harry the truth. All of the feelings he had been having lately, ever since Harry had arrived at Draco's doorstep, having been just thrown out of his marriage, were finally out in the open. And while it didn't ease his mind over what was going on between the two of them, he felt more in control of the situation by revealing his issues.

Harry interrupted Draco's thoughts by speaking to him, "I'm not attracted to men either, but there's something about you, Malfoy and I don't know what it is but it has captivated me. Maybe---,"

"Maybe, what, Potter?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Maybe love knows no gender," as Harry spoke those words a slight blush crept upon his cheeks. Did he just say that he loved Draco? Yes, he did, Harry thought to himself.

"You're saying you're in love with me, now?" Draco paused momentarily to discern Harry's reaction.

Harry reacted all right. He started to walk over to where Draco was standing with arms outstretched ready to give Draco a hug. Before his interaction could be carried out, Draco backed away.

"Look, Harry, I'm not ready for this," Draco said as he clenched his jaw.

"What do we do?" Harry put his hands back down to his side in embarrassment for having made the first move.

"Well we don't start groping each other, that's definitely not what we do," Malfoy interjected. "You're so infuriating, Potter it's what I lo--,' Draco stopped himself from saying the l word. Did he really love Harry Potter? At this moment he finally realized what the word 'love' meant. "Oh, what the hell!" Draco moved over to Harry and without anymore hesitation and before Harry could get a word out, Draco placed his lips firmly over Harry's and ran his hands through his untidy hair. He put his tongue inside Draco's mouth and elicited a moan. From which one of them it came, couldn't be determined.

After a few seconds Harry stopped kissing Draco, "I have to go."

"What, where?"

"Anywhere but here," Harry said as he motioned towards the doorway. Draco didn't stop him as Harry opened the door to his apartment and slammed it shut. Draco was left wondering what had just happened between them.

It had been three weeks since the incident and finally both parties were making no more excuses as to what happened and instead just went with the truth. They were both in love with each other and it had nothing to do with gender or sexual attraction but it had more to do with a longing and an appreciativeness of one another. How Harry could be in love with a tyrant like Malfoy, none of them could tabulate a legitimate answer. After Harry let his mind wander back to that night at Malfoy's apartment, he realized that he wanted to be with Malfoy. At first he tried to rationalize it and say that he didn't really want to be with Draco but every time he did so, in the back of his mind he knew this wasn't true. He did want the blonde Slytherin. And he was getting more comfortable with the idea of them being a couple. But the question was, was Draco getting more comfortable with the idea?

Draco had finally gotten a job at Sicily's wizarding hospital and was working long hours every day. This did not help lessen the multitude of thoughts that invaded his mind about Harry. He had come to a decision that he wanted Potter. He felt good with him besides from the confusion that he was going through. But his head was clearing and he realized he had never been on a real date with the man and perhaps if he extended a dinner invitation to Harry, that they might be able to see if they would even work out together. He proceeded to owl Harry an invite and an hour later, the owl returned with a denied response. He decided that Harry probably realized that he didn't want to be with Draco and Draco would just have to accept that. But things would be simpler if they just moved on and forgot everything that happened so Draco shrugged it off.

When Harry received the invitation by owl he wasn't the least bit surprised. He knew that things would be too complicated and he definitely didn't need that in his life so he denied Malfoy's offer even though it wouldn't have pained him too much to have a nice dinner with the man he was falling for. Yep, he used that word again, "falling". Harry declared to himself. He just had to get more comfortable with the idea of couples doing things that couples do such as kissing, holding hands and the one that bothered Harry the most, sex. Not all relationships have to have sex, Harry rationalized to himself but knew that he was a sexual being so that wouldn't quite work well with his needs. He was tired of his needs not being fulfilled in his serious relationships and it wasn't cutting it anymore. He needed someone to please him, but was that person Draco? He decided to try to rectify his denying Draco and extend a new invitation for a walk by lake Moora right down the street from Harry's new apartment complex.

Draco was about to give up on Harry when a note came in through Draco's tawny owl that he had purchased his third year after Hogwarts. Draco unfolded the scrap of paper folded to the leg of his owl and read it excitedly. Harry changed his mind, Draco thought to himself, which means that Harry does want to try to make this work after all. He sent back the response with the words "Yes, I would love to," on the note. Draco had been patient for two weeks since his failed attempt to woo Harry and it looked like his patience finally paid off. Draco wasn't a patient man, but when it was something he really wanted, he could manage it. Patience is a virtue, Draco declared to himself, proud of his said accomplishment of it.


	9. 9: ARBAONWSAS

**Love Knows No Bounds Ch 9: A Rose By Any Other Name Would Smell As Sweet**

**Note:** It's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Heck, it's the chapter I have been waiting for! Thanks to Jenn for being amazing and beta'ing this for me. Hope you all enjoy it.!

**Warning: **Includes some explicit content that may be unsuitable for some readers.

The day of their date was slowly approaching and to neither of them it was starting to sink in. Draco asked for the day off from work so he could just be by himself and think about what was at stake for him and for Harry. He didn't know if he could actually be physical with Harry besides kissing and this really bothered him. When you care about someone you are supposed to be attracted to them physically not just emotionally, thought Draco to himself as he sank further and further into the hot bath he prepared for himself. He needed to look at the bright side of the whole situation and how in a few hours time, he would be on a date with a person he legitimately cared for. He was both excited and nervous at the same time. He had never been on a date with a guy before. He didn't know how to act or what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to be chivalrous, Draco wondered. He wasn't an expert on the etiquette of gay men on dates. After a couple of hours deliberating until he couldn't deliberate any more, he started to get ready. It took him an hour to finally get his hair to sit right in such a way as to maximize his hotness factor. Looking at himself in the mirror and seeing his abs under the blue shirt he picked out for the date he was happy that all those long hours at the gym were going to pay off.

Harry wasn't having much luck with his hair and ended up taking a half an hour longer than Draco, yet the end result was that his hair looked as untidy and unkempt as ever. He shrugged his shoulders and then decided what he was going to wear. He was going to wear a nice pair of black slacks and a silver button up shirt. Once he got dressed, he looked in the mirror and decided he liked what he saw. He still had a hour and a half before he had to meet Draco so he sat down on his living room couch and thought about how the date was going to flow. As he was thinking about it he realized he didn't have the slightest clue on how to act. Am I supposed to act a certain way, Harry questioned himself and further tackled the issue in his head. I don't know how two _men_ act on dates. He wondered if at that moment Draco was feeling any sense of insecurity like he was, but then on second thought, he shrugged the idea off. Draco is a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't feel insecure. Ever. Harry was wrong on this stereotype however, because as Draco was sitting on his bed at the exact same time that Harry was sitting on the couch, he was thinking about how insecure he felt at the moment.

The time finally came for Harry to go meet Draco at the lake for their first date. Checking his hair out in the mirror one last time, he apparated into the park by the lake. He must have been the first to arrive because there was no sign of Draco. Not that it mattered. That just meant that he could have more time to collect himself in the wake of Draco's arrival. Draco, after a few minutes of Harry being there, did arrive. The moment he saw Harry all of his insecurities went away. Draco had picked a flower from the garden in front of his apartment before arriving at the lake, a rose. He pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal the most beautiful rose Harry had ever seen.

"Here you go, Harry. I brought this for you to show my appreciation for you and to thank you for extending me an invitation," Draco smiled and held out his hand beckoning Harry to take it. As Harry took his hand in his, he felt a magical feeling that wasn't brought on by actual magic but it was then that he truly felt like he belonged with Draco. All of the worries and insecurities faded away as it was just the two of them. There was no one else in the park and it was so quiet it made it seem like they were the only two wizards in the world. Nothing else mattered but what was going on there with them.

"So what made you pick this place," Draco questioned Harry with a sereness that Harry hadn't yet seen of the blonde.

"I don't know. I like to come here to think sometimes and the view of the moon by the lake is fantastic. I wanted to share it with you. I figured it would be the perfect place for us to just be together," Harry shared with Draco. He felt like things were falling into place. He knew things would be changing for him tonight. No more long nights with no one to care for or to care for him. No more loneliness that burned a hole in Harry's heart when his marriage ended. It would all be made right with this. He took refuge in that and took Draco's hand. Draco accepted the gesture without any hesitation.

Draco knew that this was going to be an amazing night. Just the fact that Harry wanted to share this special place with him meant a lot. With Harry's hand in his he felt complete and felt like he belonged there. He didn't want to leave. As he glanced up into Harry's brilliant green eyes he saw nothing but love. He realized that Harry was quite handsome and that he didn't want to stop admiring him. He was attracted to him, after all. All he had to do was look. Not just a glance but really search the depths of his soul. They walked over to the lake and as they walked over there Harry gasped in surprise.

"This is the reason I was late. I was setting this up for us," Draco told Harry with an air of accomplishment. Right under the moonlight, Draco had set up a beautiful candlelight dinner for them. Harry walked over to the table in awe and fascination.

"How did you do all this?" Harry asked, still stunned by the gesture.

"Ah, just a little bit of magic."

Harry finally appreciated how amazing Malfoy was. Draco pulled out Harry's chair for him with a just a flick of his wand so that Harry could sit down. Draco sat down soon after, and revealed what they would be eating. On the plate was grilled salmon with steamed vegetables.

"How did you know this was my favorite meal?" Harry with a look of shock forming on his face, asked Draco.

"I watched you. You ate it almost every weekend for dinner. We did live together after all, remember?"

"Did you cook this yourself?"

"What, you didn't think a Malfoy could cook for himself?" Draco laughed out loud. Harry joined in as well.

"I guess you proved me wrong," Harry winked.

They started eating and after one bite Harry told Draco how fabulous it was and how he wouldn't mind Draco cooking like this for him every night. Draco responded by saying, "I wouldn't mind doing it for you."

They sat through the rest of the dinner and they were having a laid back conversation. Draco saying all the right things to make Harry laugh and vice versa.

"And then Katanica said to me: Draco, however do you like these retched operas? I responded by saying to her, well any of the opera singers are better to listen to than you constantly whining all of the time. At least what the singers were doing was constructive," Draco and Harry laughed simultaneously.

Harry said, "Nice, Draco. How long were you married for?"

"Eight years. Trust me it was not the most productive period of my life."

"And now? Are you happy where you are at?" Harry asked Draco genuinely interested in what he would say in response.

"Not yet, something is still missing but I think I figured out what it is," Draco said as he refused to break eye contact with the Gryffindor. Harry blushed as he knew that Draco was referring to him.

"Well, looks like things will be changing for the better really soon," Harry said with confidence.

"Oh, yeah? Indulge me."

"Well, I am really having a great time and I think I have been a fool wasting so much time battling with myself," Harry informed his date.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sure, I mean, all this time I have been trying to deny that I'm gay when obviously we have feelings for each other. I think no matter what we call a rose it will still smell just as good and it would still look exquisite."

"In other words, a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Like the rose I gave you this evening, for instance," Draco rationalized.

'True, so matter what we call it, we are still together. Whether we call us gay or just two people that fell in love with each other's souls, it doesn't matter. It all means the same thing," Harry stated concisely.

"I understand what you mean completely."

As quickly as it had come, the plates suddenly cleared and they were left at an empty table with just the flick of a wand. Harry stood up and walked over to where Draco was sitting and held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Most definitely," Draco responded as he took Harry's arm in his. They started to walk along the lake admiring the calmness of the water. The stars had finally come out and they sparkled brightly as to accentuate the fullness of the moon and it's resonating light. They walked along, silently at first and then resumed with casual conversation until Draco stopped walking. He turned slowly to Harry and put his arms on his shoulders. He pulled Harry into a tender kiss and Harry kissed him back. After the kiss was over they sat down on the shore and in each others arms just watched the moonlight reflecting off of the water. After an hour of talking and stargazing, they got up to start to head home. But since they didn't want the evening to end, Draco decided to walk Harry home.

As he walked Harry up to his door Harry spoke to him in a relaxed manner, "I had a great time tonight, Draco."

"Me too. I really enjoyed it."

They stood there for a few seconds before Harry spoke again, "Would you like to come in?" Harry questioned, eager for a positive response.

"Sure," Draco replied as he walked into the apartment. He took a look around arnd realized that it was by far much larger than the Auror apartment. But since he wasn't in the program anymore he needed to find a new place to live. He wasn't going to ask Harry for a favor like that especially since they had just started dating. Draco thought to himself, are we boyfriends? He didn't know the answer and wasn't sure what it would be even if he asked about it.

"Make yourself at home," Harry said, interrupting Draco from his thoughts.

Draco made his way to the couch and sat down as Harry summoned a bottle of wine that was sitting on his kitchen shelf, "Accio wine."

They talked some more about what their plans were for the future. Draco told Harry how much he loved being a physician's attendant and how he was thinking about becoming a doctor of some sort. Harry was impressed and informed Malfoy that he really loved his job as an Auror and wouldn't trade it for anything in the entire world. After talking about their occupations and goals for the future they sat in silent for a few seconds. They each were thinking about how they were feeling compelled to kiss one another. Harry acted first by pulling Draco into a tight embrace. They began making out, getting the feel of each other's mouths and getting more comfortable in the process. Draco reached up and grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and he moaned with pleasure at this sensation of Draco's hands running through his hair. They proceeded to kiss until Draco pulled away and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to do this?" Draco asked Harry with complete and utter devotion.

"Yes. I want you, Draco," Harry replied. He didn't know exactly what to do but he figured things would just work themelves out.

They started kissing again only this time they stood up and while kissing, made their way to the bedroom. Harry took off his shirt and Draco's and stood back to marvel the beauty of Draco's pale, fit body. Draco also admired his partner and how perfect he looked. For someone who didn't work out, Harry had a great body. It must be all those Death Eaters he captures, Draco formulated. They once again started kissing and Draco thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth and explored every inch of it. He then made his way down to Harry's neck, which he kissed and gave little love bites to. Harry reached out his hand to touch Draco's chest and trailed down it with his finger until he stopped at his pants. He hesitated but just for a few seconds until he undid the button and the zipper on them.

"Wait," Draco stopped him with his hand. "I haven't done this before," Draco said with a hint of fear in his otherwise confident demeanor.

"It's ok. Me neither. All I know is that it's ok and that I want to. We can learn together," Harry said this in such a way that Draco knew that he didn't want to stop no matter how inexperienced he was. Harry resumed what he was doing and pulled down Draco's pants. He got down on his knees and pulled down Draco's boxer briefs to reveal an extremely hard cock. Harry thought that Draco looked perfect and from then on he couldn't stop himself and wouldn't dare. Harry took Draco's cock in his mouth at first just licking the head and then ran his tongue up and down the shaft. This isn't bad at all, Harry thought to himself. He put the head in his mouth and then proceeded to suck on him until he had all of him in his mouth. Draco was moaning in pleasure and realized that this is the best head he has ever gotten. Even better than Pansy, and she was good. It surprised Draco even more by how good Harry was since it was only his first time. He was not taking any moment between them or any feelings of pleasure for granted. Draco was reaching his breaking point and as Harry started sucking on his cock even harder, it made him cum that much faster. He released and Harry swallowed.

Harry thought to himself, that didn't taste that bad. He actually liked the way Draco tasted and he knew he would want to to do that again. Harry kissed Draco, this time more passionately and Draco took off Harry's pants and then his boxers as well. Draco wanted to fuck him so bad. He wanted to make Harry scream in pleasure just like he had just done for him.

"Draco, are you going to--," Harry asked Draco then stopped midsentence.

"I want to. But only if you want to," Draco told Harry gently.

"I do, but I'm kind of scared,' Harry admitted reluctantly.

"Me too, I haven't done this before either. But I promise I'll be gentle and if you want to stop just tell me and I'll do whatever you want, okay? I don't want you to do something you don't want to do," Draco told Harry and at that moment Harry realized he wanted to do this just as badly as Malfoy.

"Okay," Harry agreed.

Draco started by kissing him again this time very tenderly. Draco used a lubricating spell to make sure that Harry received the maximum pleasure possible. Draco wanted to look into his eyes as he made love to him. Draco pushed Harry on the bed as they were still kissing. Harry then pulled Draco on top of him and they were laying down on the bed. Draco stopped and looked down, his eyes locking with Harry's. There was a moment where their eyes were synchronized and a fiery passion appeared in them. Draco lowered his head to kiss Harry's wanton lips. Draco put his cock at Harry's entrance and slowly started entering him, at first very carefully. He was worried he would hurt Harry but Harry moaned with lust. Draco went a little deeper inside of his Gryffindor and it was the best sensation he had ever felt. Harry asked Draco to go faster so he did. Finally Draco reached Harry's pleasure center and Harry moaned with extreme intensity. Draco, overwhelmed with the sensation it produced for him as well, rammed Harry faster and faster. Harry started kissing him with a fierce passion and he knew that he would never want to be without Draco. Harry opened his eyes and looked into his lover's grey eyes with that lone speck of blue. As they gazed back at each other it was as if Draco had seen him for the first time, as a man. He realized that he had never been more happy in his entire life and never wanted it to end. Draco, hearing Harry's cries of pleasure and wanting, unleashed his load into his partner. They were both out of breath and when Draco pulled out, he did so slowly and kissed Harry on the lips. Then he kissed his forehead. Draco collapsed on top of Harry and rolled off to the side where they held each other.

Still out of breath and with huge smiles on their faces, Harry broke the silence. "That was amazing, Malfoy. _You _were amazing," Harry said in a whisper, seeing as he was too exhausted to speak louder.

"It _was_ amazing," Draco responded as he held Harry closer and once again kissed him on the lips. They were exhausted and they wanted to sleep. Harry glanced over at his alarm clock to see that the time was 1:30 in the morning. Harry had to be at work early the next morning. He asked Draco to stay and he acquiesced. They held each other and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Love Knows No Bounds

**Love Knows No Bounds Ch 10: Love Knows No Bounds**

**Note: **Thank you all for reading please leave your reviews according. This wraps up my first ever Draco/Harry fan fiction. I had a blast writing it as I hope you all did reading it. Thanks again to Jenn some of the idea's in this chapter. She was an excellent beta. Enjoy!

It was the next day, and Draco and Harry woke up in each other's arms. That was the most amazing night of their lives, they both thought to themselves at exactly the same time. They didn't want to get out of bed even though they knew that they had work later that day. Draco got out of bed first to go make his usual cup of coffee.

"Hey, where are you going," Harry asked as he turned over from where he was laying on his side, on his back.

"Just going to make some coffee," Draco responded with a quick smile.

"Mm-mm. Don't go," Harry told Draco as he stretched out his limbs.

Draco chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I'll be back."

While Draco was making coffee in the other room, Harry thought back to their wonderful night together. Everything has changed now, he thought to himself. But change is good. He decided this, and was thrilled to discover what was in store for the new couple. Harry was so lost in the events of the previous night, that he didn't notice that Draco came back into the bedroom holding a tray of deliciously smelling eggs and bacon. Harry looked up to see Draco approaching the bed and he could now fully smell the food that Draco had prepared for him.

"Here you go. I wanted to make this for you," Draco said as he laid the tray down in front of Harry.

"When am I going to get to cook for you?" Harry asked, shifting his position so he could eat the food.

"Oh, trust me there will be plenty of time for that," Draco revealed with a shimmer in his eyes.

"You're right. Because I want you to move in with me," Harry said quickly hoping that he wouldn't be rejected. "I mean, I know it's awfully fast but I don't want to be with anyone else but you," Harry blushed and flashed Draco a grin.

"Do you mean it?" Draco could barely hold in his excitement at the prospect of living with Harry again. Besides, he no longer had a place to live anyways, and there was no way he was going to ask to move in.

Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's hand and pressed it to his lips. "Yes, I mean it," he declared.

"Okay, then. It's settled," Draco smiled. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, he got up to leave. "I have to get going to work. I don't want to be late since I am still new there."

"Of course. I'll see you tonight, then?" Harry gave a wishful look at his partner.

"Yep," Draco responded.

He got up to leave when Harry called him back, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Harry asked, feeling a bit cheeky.

"Oh, how could I forget," Draco replied as he walked over to the bed and placed a gentle yet firm kiss on his lover's lips. After the kiss, Draco walked out of the apartment and left with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

It had been two weeks since those events played out, and they were getting used to their couple status and had even started appearing in public. So far, they hadn't run into anyone they had known from their previous lives as straight, married men. It wasn't until that fateful day that their new relationship was truly put to the test. It was no challenge facing people they didn't know, but to come face to face with people from their pasts at Hogwarts, would prove to be a trial.

They decided to go to Diagon Alley to visit the new diner, The Winged Hippogriff, for dinner. They walked in holding hands and requested a nice quiet booth for two. As they were walking by to sit down, they noticed in the booth across from them that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were seated there. Draco whispered to the hostess to asked for a different table, but looking around the room, it was determined that the restaurant was quite full and they would just have to make due with their unfortunate seating arrangements. At first, the gang didn't notice who had just walked in, hand in hand. It wasn't until they sat down and picked up their menus, that Hermione glanced over and noticed the two men stting together. She whispered to her companions and Ron and Ginny turned to look over at them in shock at what they were seeing. Harry could feel heated stares coming his way and really didn't want to look.

Draco noticed that they were staring as well and asked Harry if he would like to just leave and eat somewhere else.

"No, it's fine. Really. We knew we would have to face this sooner or later," Harry told Draco with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would be _later _rather than sooner," Draco responded nervously.

"It's ok," Harry responded by grabbing Draco's hand. "I love you, and I want the whole world to see."

At this, they both calmed down and relaxed. All they needed was love and nothing could touch that, Draco thought with confidence. The stares continued throughout the meal and while they were finishing their lunch, the Weasley's got up to leave. Ginny led the pack and walked straight up to the booth the men were sitting at.

"Well, well. I never would have guessed that my ex-husband would become a faggot. But then again, I always knew there was something off about you, Harry," Ginny stated point-blank without an ounce of humility.

Draco wasn't going to stand by and let his ex-wife talk to him like that but as he got up to confront the gang, Harry grabbed his hand which was a sign that Harry wanted him to sit back down. He did so, reluctantly, but he didn't want to start anything so it was better he just not react. But he had to at least say something.

"Hello, Miss Weaselby, Mrs. Weaselby and Mr. Jackass," Draco replied crudely.

"Wow, we never would have taken _you _of all people, to be a faggot, Malfoy," Ron said this with so much ferocity that he almost spit on the two of them.

"What is that supposed to mean," Draco questioned threateningly and he rose to face Ron Weasley.

"Oh come on, Ron, he's not worth it," Hermione told Ron while she held him back with her hand. Hermione looked at Harry and whispered, "and neither is he." Harry could see the pain in Hermione's eyes and he realized at that moment that she didn't mean what she had just said. She did love him once, after all.

As Hermione watched the scene unfold, a million thoughts were forming in her head: them laughing at Hogwarts, kissing for the first time, the first time they met. All she wanted deep down was for Harry to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. As Ron and Ginny turned to exit the restaurant, Hermione cast a look at Harry which signified that she was sorry for what had happened and that there were no hard feelings. She gave him a quick smile and then as quick as they had come, they had gone.

"What nerve on that blood-traitor's face," Draco snapped. "I saw the way Hermione looked at you in the end. At least _she_ is a decent human being," Draco rationalized.

"Did you just call Hermione a 'decent human being'?" Harry asked while playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I guess you have rubbed off on me," Draco replied and he held out his hand for Harry to take it. Once, hand in hand they exited the restaurant and walked around in the park. They were silent for the first few minutes just listening to all of nature going on around them. Finally Draco broke the silence, "Well, we got through that in once piece."

"Yeah, we did," Harry squeezed his hand. "I learned something, too," Harry boasted proudly.

"You did? And what was that," Draco inquired, interested in Harry's answer.

"It's obvious to me, that our love knows no bounds," Harry chimed in enthusiastically.

"That's true," Draco responded and they stopped in their tracks. They gazed into each other's eyes knowing that they would always be there for each other. They resumed their walk, into the sunset, just like in a fairytale They disapparated, and with a faint pop, they were gone.


End file.
